Sakura's Dark Side
by ghostwriter000
Summary: Kakashi calls Sakura an innocent little child, and Sakura is determined to prove him wrong. Lemon inside! My first story, so have mercy!


Dark Side

"Ugh," Sakura uttered as she stared herself down in the mirror. She had been staring at her reflection for several minutes, examining her facial features. She felt as if she was looking at a picture of herself from 6 years ago. Sure, her body had developed nicely and she had gained a little height (not to mention she was in top physical shape) but she still looked basically the same. Her face had become a bit narrower and her forehead seemed smaller, thanks to her discovery of bangs, but she still looked like the same sweet, innocent Sakura.

She gazed into her eyes. _**Still green**_. Sea foam green. _**Nothing wrong there**_**.** She tugged on her cheeks. The baby fat that had held on through most of her teen years had finally faded away. She noticed her lips were plump and pink, perfect for her face. _**Perfectly kissable. If only there was someone who would try…**_She picked up the lipgloss Ino had given her for her 19th birthday and coated her lips, making them shimmer in the sunlight drifting through her window.

Even with makeup and bangs, Sakura still looked like an innocent, sweet schoolgirl, which she was not. Well, at least she wasn't a schoolgirl. She wasn't so sure about the rest of that statement's truth value. As she stared at the clouds lazily drifting by, she remembered a conversation from the day before.

"You're still the same girl I trained all those years ago," Kakashi had said, leaning against a tree after a rather intense bout of sparring.

"But I'm 19!" She breathed out, taking a seat on the ground next to him.

"True, but you still seem like that baby-faced kid I used to teach."

After reprimanding him for calling her past self a brat, she made her way home. His statement had been bugging her ever since.

Truthfully, not much had changed. She was still at the top of her class, acted like Ms. goody-too-shoes, loved ramen, and cried a chick flicks. Her favorite fruits were strawberries and cherries, and she still loved to sleep well past noon. She didn't particularly care for violence, and didn't date much.

Most of Sakura's prior years had been spent chasing after Sauske, and after she finally came to grips with reality, she never really developed much of a love life. Ino set her up on a few dates, but those had been complete disasters. She still grimaced at the memory of her date with Kiba. Besides, most of the guys she knew, she knew as friends, not as dating material. Naruto was like a kid brother. Sauske? Not even an option. Shikamaru was too boring, even though her date with him went smoothly. Choji…. No. Never. The only other guy she regularly hung around was Kakashi.

Try as she might, she couldn't get rid of her crush on him. He was smart, funny, slightly perverted, well, extremely perverted, always late, but still dependable, and always there for her. The fact that he had a rockin' hot body didn't hurt either. She knew that underneath his green sweater were washboard abs and muscular biceps. A blush crept onto her cheeks every time she thought of team seven's trip to a hot spring.

She had been sitting on the edge of the bath when she heard a splash. Immediately jumping behind a nearby bolder, she glanced around nervously. The next thing she saw as a very naked Kakashi shaking the water out of his hair, his lean muscles flexing beneath his tanned skin. His silver hair was hanging down in front of his eyes, and the steam rising from the springs made it seem as if he were a god, rising from the depths. A sexy god, she thought. She snuck away unnoticed and spent the next week with Kakashi ravishing her in her dreams, blushing every time he looked her way. But even though she liked him, she knew he would never be able to return her feelings.

_**A juvenile crush. Figures. I've got to move on and start dating. Get a better social life! Maybe even a love life…..**_

"Something's gotta change, and soon!" she yelled to no one in particular, though the passerby outside her window quickly made his way to the other side of the street.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and she had the day off, so Sakura decided to pull herself away from the mirror and find something to do. Sadly, all of her friends were away on missions. All besides one.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo," he said as she bounded her way over to sit next to him under a tree. Sakura noticed his all too familiar orange book was the focus of his attention.

"Still reading that stuff in broad daylight?"

"Are you referring to my romance-"

"Smutty. Porn-o-graphic. Nasty piece o-cra-"

"Novel?" He finished, giving her small glare. "Yes. If that makes you…..uncomfortable, than I suggest you leave." He gave her an intense stare, causing her heart to flutter.

Sakura gave him a nervous laugh. "A _pervert_ reading _perverted_ stories doesn't make me uncomfortable. I'm used to it by now, since you've been reading them as long as I can remember." Sakura said as she stared distractedly at a blade of grass. _**Though this particular pervert makes me slightly jumpy. **_

"Sakura," Kakashi said in a voice in a slightly irritated tone of voice. She snapped to attention. "I'm not a pervert."

"Sorry, it just kinda came out." Sakura's gaze flew down to a small bug making its way across the ground. _**After all these years, I still let him scold me and jump at the sound of his voice. Pathetic. **_

After a long silence, Sakura found her voice. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Um, 'member the conversation we had yesterday? The one where you… called me a child?"

Kakashi glanced up from his book and noticed that she was sitting with her chin resting on her knees and twisting her hair with her fingers. Her eyes seemed distant. _**All signs that something is bothering her. **_He had seen her do the exact same thing many times before, and always found that something was wrong. _**Crap, did I say something wrong?**_ He laid his book down on the ground and gave her his full attention, something he didn't do very often.

"Yes, I remember."

She looked up and tried to make eye contact, but as soon as she his eyes met hers, she looked away. "Well, I was thinking about it, and I couldn't figure out why. I mean, why I seem like a child."

"Sakura, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you are still the same amazing girl I knew back then."

She smiled shyly at his words, and then remembered her staring match with the mirror.

"But, but I do look the same. Something's gotta change."

"Well, let me take a look." Kakashi gently lifted Sakura's chin with one hand and allowed his eyes to roam all over her facial features. A blush raged its way across her face, and she diverted her eyes to a rock nearby. Luckily she was sitting down, because if she wasn't she could've sworn her legs would've given out.

Kakashi hid his enjoyment of her reaction to such an innocent touch and pretended not to notice her erratic breathing and slight trembling. He had begun noticing a subtle difference in her after the hot spring. He had known she was a beautiful young woman for quite a while, but he hadn't noticed how much she had matured. She could handle herself around boys and complete missions flawlessly, as compared to their earlier missions. Her body was perfect, with just the right amount of curves and muscle. She also had a stunning personality which could compete with his in the charm department and a cheerful disposition. As he sat in the grass with her chin in his hand, he grinned at how she could be so bold one moment and bashful the next moment.

"Hm. Two stunning sea foam green eyes, delicate cheekbones, a perfect pair of lips, all framed by soft, supple pink locks. I don't see a problem."

"Perfectly kissable pink lips," he mumbled to himself. _**Maybe I should give it a try…**_

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," she whispered. _**Maybe it's not my looks, but I didn't even think of dying my hair. Maybe a nice deep blue…. Never mind. Then what is it? My attitude? **_

He held her chin for a few more moments, and then let her go. He barely held in a laugh when he saw her breathing snap back to normal immediately.

"Is it my… approach?"

"What do you mean?"

Well, if you didn't know me, what would be your first impression?"

Kakashi leaned back against the tree for a minute in thought, and then said he would think she was a charming, honest, hardworking person.

"Ugh. That's boring."

"But it's true. I don't think that's a bad thing." He glanced at her pout and smirked. "I like good girls," he added in a slightly darker voice.

Sakura felt her stomach flip at his tone of voice. "Well," she whispered, "I could have a dark side." She gave him a mischievous sideways glance.

_**Oh, so she wants to play? **_"Do you?" he asked, sliding closer to her.

"M-maybe I do." _**Hopefully he won't call my bluff.**_

"Really now? Show me."

'Crap! Retreat!" her brain screamed. _**No. If I run away, I'll just prove his point. Think Sakura, think! Dark….. Forbidden jutsus? I don't know any. Hmm, dark can be naughty, right? Pole dancing? I couldn't do that if I tried. Secret fetishes? That's not dark, that's just weird. Think… Where the heck is my dark side?! **_

"I'm waiting…." Kakashi said with amusement in his voice. He was keeping her locked under his intense gaze, making it even harder to think. _**Damn you Kakashi and your sexiness….. Wait. Sexy…. Seduction! I could seduce him. Is it even possible to seduce him? Well, it's all I got. Here goes. **_Sakura steeled her nerves and turned to face him.

"Well, in case you didn't know, I can be quite the seductress. I could have you eating out of the palm of my hand."

"I'd like to see that," Kakashi mumbled.

"You don't believe me?" Sakura asked as she slid her hands up and down his arms. He grinned. She stared up at him from hooded eyes. Then she ran her hands over his chest and placed them on his shoulders. "Do you want me to-" She straddled his left leg, "-show you?" She pressed her chest into his, smiled mischievously, then leaned forward and blew in his ear. She felt him shiver. _**I must be doing something right. **_She nibbled on his ear then left a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck. "Kakashi-sensei? You didn't answer my question." She shifted her hips and heard him groan. Then she started rolling her hips, causing a delicious friction against his jeans.

Barely able to suppress another groan, Kakashi decided it was his turn to play. "Sakura, you're pretty good at this." He ran his fingers lightly up and down her sides then wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her against him. Sakura's eyes widened, realizing that he was taking control. He nipped her ear. "Only, I'm better." He started to lower her to the ground.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be seducing you?" she said nervously.

"You did."

"Oh," she whispered. He straddled her waist and leaned over her. His fingers were trailing across her collarbone, leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched. He gave her a cocky grin as he lowered his mask. Sakura gasped. He was gorgeous. He had perfect lips, cute dimples, and flawless white teeth. While she was still in shock, he leaned down and stared placing open mouthed kisses all over her neck.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she cried.

"Hm?" He slipped his hands up under her shirt and cupped her breasts. "Were you going to say something?' he teased while massaging her sensitive flesh. He could feel her erect nipples through the flimsy material of her bra.

Sakura could barely think straight. She felt hot and tingly all over. "Um, I, I don't think we should be d-doing this. I mean us being tea- ah, teacher and s-student." She desperately fought off the feelings he was causing to rise within her, and tried her best to stop the ache in her belly.

"Teacher and _x-student_," Kakashi corrected as he pushed her skirt up around her hips. He slipped one hand between her legs and felt her panties, which were soaked through. "Sakura, don't tell me you don't want this." After pulling the material aside, he pressed one finger into her core. Kakashi smirked when she began grinding fast and hard, desperately trying to find release from the small amount of pressure he was providing. He slid another finger in and slowly started moving them in and out. He groaned in pleasure when he felt her inner walls suctioning his fingers back in with every stroke.

"God you're tight. Is this the first time you've been touched like this?" She nodded rapidly. He smirked again and curled his fingers. Suddenly, Sakura's body started shaking uncontrollably, her hips thrashing and back arching. She moaned his name over and over again then went limp.

Kakashi could barely breathe. He had barely touched her, yet she climaxed so violently and quickly. He sat up and started to pull of his vest. Sakura's eyes were still squeezed shut, her body still being racked with tremors. She slowly opened her eyes to find Kakashi leaning over her, his pants around his knees, and a lusty look upon his face. She panicked.

"Kakashi wait! What if someone sees us?"

"Hmm. I'll kill them, if it makes you feel better. Or…" He pulled her close, did some hand signs, and they were off in a puff of smoke.

Next thing Sakura knew, they were in Kakashi's house. More precisely, they were on Kakashi's bed. "Sakura," he whispered, his voice rough and unsteady, "I can stop now if you want me to, but I'm not sure if I can later. Are you sure about this?" Sakura thought for a moment, and then said, "Of course I'm sure."

A bit surprised by her bold response, he took a step back and looked at her. Her apprehension appeared to be gone, and she had a fiery look in her eyes. "Good. Now for the fun part." When he pulled his shirt and boxers off, Sakura gasped. She had never seen a man so…. fully aroused.

"What happened to miss seductress?" he taunted.

Sakura's eyes shot up to Kakashi's face and she grinned. "It's all part of my plan. You'll be eating out of my hand soon enough." "Or somewhere else," she mused.

"Well, off with your shirt and skirt." He pulled her near and slowly unzipped her top. "Lace, my favorite," Kakashi said as her lacy white bra came into view. He kissed her shoulders as her shirt slipped off. He pulled her skirt off slowly with a sexy smile. She watched, mesmerized. "Did I mention how much I like lace?" he whispered in her ear as her matching panties came into full view. He tossed the skirt to the floor and kissed his way up her legs, paying special attention to the inside of her thighs, all the while his eyes locked on hers. A crimson blush spread across her cheeks. He kissed her bellybutton and teased her. "Where's that cocky attitude? Or are you really just a blushing beauty?"

She glared down at him and said, "Oh please. You just caught me off guard."

He smirked, and then unhooked her bra with one hand. _**I wonder how much practice it took him to get that down….**_ When he pulled the bra away, Sakura instinctively covered her chest. _**What if I'm not what he expects? He's probably used to beautiful, busty blondes, not small, scrawny, bubble gum locks teens. **_

"Don't hide from me," Kakashi said. Sakura bit her lip, and then let her arms drop. "Beautiful." He smiled, his feverish gaze burning her skin. To hide her embarrassment, Sakura looked at the sheets beneath her. _**Dark and mysterious, just like Kakashi.**_ Noting her actions, he scooped her chin in his hands and gave her a kiss. His tongue traced the outline of her lower lip, silently asking for her lips to part. When she acquiesced, Kakashi's tongue darted in, roaming over every square inch of her mouth. The kiss was just what she expected. Deep and passionate, yet slow and unhurried. _**Everything Kakashi is.**_ She tried to battle him for dominance, but she was no match for Kakashi's skills. After several moments of intense kissing, Kakashi pulled away.

The image before him was heavenly. Her hair was tousled, her lips were slightly swollen from their kiss but smiling, and she sat slightly leaning forward, as if waiting for him to make a move. He crawled towards her until she lay beneath him.

"You trust me, right?" Kakashi asked, his voice full of concern. He knew this would be her first time.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"This is going to hurt, but you have to trust what I say. I'll try and make the pain go away quickly." She nodded and closed her eyes.

He positioned himself at her core and began to push forward. Her eyes flung open and she started to tense up. "Sakura, baby, you have to relax." He kissed her forehead and spoke soothingly, lulling her back into a relaxed state. When he started to move again, she focused on his face. He was quite handsome with his mask, but without, he was stunning. She reached up and traced his jaw line. He smiled down at her. Immediately, she felt pain. Sakura tried to pull away, but Kakashi stilled her. "Don't fight it." He kissed the tears from her eyes but continued to move in and out.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"The pain won't last long," he promised, fighting hard not to lose his self control. Soon enough, Sakura started to feel jolts of pleasure. She moved with him, meeting his thrusts.

"That's it," he growled, making his thrusts hard and deep. She clawed at his back and cried out his name. "Are you sure you can handle me?" he asked in a husky voice before picking up the pace. Sakura's hazy brain couldn't begin to form an answer. All she could do was feel the waves of pleasure washing over her body.

Kakashi couldn't believe how tight and hot she was. She fit him like a glove. He grunted with every thrust, watching her breasts bounce beneath him. He leaned down and captured one in his mouth. Sakura arched her back, trying to force her breast even further into his mouth.

"So good," she moaned, grinding her hips against his. He smirked against her breast and threw his weight to one arm. His other arm disappeared down between them. His thumb pressed her clit, the pressure changing in rhythm with each thrust. She screamed out and grinded harder than before.

"That's it, just like that," Kakashi groaned, coming closer to his own release. He changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot deep inside of her each time. "Cum for me baby," he groaned.

With those words, fireworks went off behind her eyelids. She felt like every molecule in her body was on fire, delicious and agonizing at the same time. Her back arched off of the bed and her inner walls squeezed and pulsed, causing Kakashi to lose it. He made a few last thrusts in a broken rhythm, releasing his hot seed within her. When she finally came back to her senses, Kakashi was laying next to her, his arm around her waist.

"Wow," Sakura said, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, wow. I guess you do have a 'dark' side."

Sakura grinned. "I guess I do." He pulled her on top of him, her head lying on his chest. She listened to his strong and steady heartbeat for a few foments in silence.

"I can't wait to see what other tricks you have up your sleeve..." Kakashi whispered in a naughty voice. Sakura smiled and kissed his neck.

"You'd be surprised," she mumbled before drifting to sleep.


End file.
